Zootopia cataclysmic
by Wolfreader117
Summary: Nick is now decease as Judy hops goes to his funeral recurrence threw her memory of what has happened. Also inspired by michaelmanster. And also thanks to goblinight for letting me use his Judy hops picture many thanks
1. The lost of a friend

**This is my second zootopia story I hope y'all enjoy. I know it short put I wanted to try this one see if y'all would like it I'll do the second part longer. Promise**

it was a rainy,cold,foggy and disconsolated day never seen Like before. Judy was getting ready for the funeral seeing herself in the mirror while tears ran down her face, and despondency on her. Dressed in a black wrap dress,wearing a black bow tie on her left ear, while feeling her heart beat,feeling like it was gonna explode. While she was putting the bow tie she noticed the fox repelant on her table,she grabbed it to look at for a while throwing the repelant away in her trash. She looked up to notice the selfie that nick and Judy took together. While she grabbed the picture tears started to pour down her face she hugged the picture as tight as possible whispering "I'm so sorry nick" as she sniffed and cried even more falling to her knees.

While she was on her knees she heard a knock on her door "it time Judy" she got up on her feet to open the door and to see chief Bogo standing there in a black tuxedo she got out of her room closing the door behind her and walking down the hallway ignoring chief Bogo. She kept walking until she got to the stairs with chief Bogo right behind her. She started to walk down the stairs while noticing other officers saluting to Judy. She just ignored it and kept walking to the door. As she was opening the door she noticed all Her friends and family standing there in a row. As chief Bogo had an umbrella over her head. As she was walking to the limousine she saw her parent hugging while crying for the lost. She saw them put decided to just keep walking in much pain she was in.

As she kept walking she saw on her left mr big with all his polar bears and his daughter right next to him. As she saw that they were all sad and in pain as well of the lost. As she got to the limousine, chief Bogo opens the door letting Judy in the limousine she sat down putting her seat belt as chief Bogo was closing the door whispered to her"stay strong Judy"as he closed the door and they drived off to the funeral. It took a few min to get to the funeral everyone was in there own cars. Mr big in his own limousine Judy parents in their truck and cops in there own vehicles. Driving to the funeral Judy had the selfie of nick and her looking at she remembered all the good times they had all the cases they had in the end it had to end as she whispered to herself one more time"how could of this happened this is all my fault I shouldn't of let it happened, I'm so sorry nick please come back to me"putting the picture next to her a voice come to her left ear"I'm right here Carrots"as she widened her eyes to look up and scream "NICK" as she saw there was no one there. Then looking at the picture and started to remembering what has happened.

 **Thank you for reading it I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to give me some ideas go ahead I'm all ears.**


	2. Chapter 2 flashback

**Hay guys this is** **this is my next chapter in the story sorry it took a while I'm trying to get the facts and plot right trying to go with the story I'll try to make a schedule for when I'm writing and when it will be published so I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) and also I lost my notes for the story and had to start over**

As the rain was getting rougher, Judy was laying there on her seat looking out the window remembering what had happened that day

flashback*

it was a sunny day and Judy was driving to the ZPD knowing today was gonna be a great day. As she got to the building she went to the side of The ZPD to park her vehicle. She got out of the vehicle and started to walk into the building as she was getting in the building she noticed that clawhauser was looking at the second floor "hey clawhauser what you-"as Judy looked up to see that nick was standing on backwards getting ready to jump "NICK" as Judy screamed and ran to Get ready to catch him. As she was running to him she saw that he had jumped off Judy was running even faster seeing he was about to hit the floor. A rope stopped him before hitting the floor making him jump back up "hay Judy look I'm bungee jumping" as he was just going up and down.

As Judy had a mad face and was about to scream something she was cut off by nick "also look I counted how long it takes the chief to show up" as he started to count pointing to chief Bogo office "3...2...1" as he heard a door slam open "WILDE MY OFFICE NOW" as nick saluted him while staying upside down"on my way chief" as he was cutting the rope of his leg falling to the floor. While Judy was crossing her arms and having a mad face looking at nick. Nick finally cut the rope and fell to the floor he saw Judy right next to him"hay carrots having a good morning ? " as Judy was looking at him with a mad face "what where you thinking nick ? That could of been dangerous " as nick was cleaning himself from all the dust "first of that was fun, second of all there is a coffee on your desk getting cold with your name on it, third of all I'm fine don't worry I got the elephants to help me out see"as he pointed to the elephants waving at him"see Judy I'm fine I think thing threw"as Judy looked at him with a satisfying face brining back her smile "okay you fox"as she went to him to hug nick"you rabbits so emotional"as nick hugged her back.

"well I got to go see big horns I'll see you in a bit" as he walked to chief Bogo Office. Judy walking to her desk seeing the coffee there "that fox is gonna kill me,put you gotta love him"as she was drinking from the coffee. As nick was walking to the chief office he turned around to see Judy drinking the coffee he left for her and put a smile on his face. As he got to chief Bogo office nocking on the door. He heard the chair back up and chief Bogo getting up to go and open the door"alright chief I'm here" as the chief let nick inside his office nick went to sit on the chair."alright chief do your worst"as he was laying on the chair with his feet on the counter. Chief Bogo just looked at him with a straight face"you got a new assignment "as nick widened his eyes falling of the chair "excuse me ?!" As nick was getting up from the floor"you and Judy hops are on a new case that popped up"as nick got up in a rush and put his hands on the table "I said excuse me ?!" As chief Bogo sighed and face slammed himself. As Judy was drinking her coffee and doing her assignments and paper work. She heard her name get called from the intercom as she heard her name she was wondering what did nick put her into this time. So she started to run to chief Bogo office.

Once she got there she noticed it was quiet inside. No screaming,no fighting from nick, no nothing. She nocked on the door seeing nick get up to open the door for her"hey fluffy tails, miss me to much ?" She smiled at him while walking into the office. She went inside as chief Bogo got up to tell them to take a seat. Nick and Judy went to take a seat on separate chairs."we got news that an animal gone savage"as nick and Judy looked at each other with wide eyes"so what wrong with that. I mean don't we have a cure ?"as nick looked at chief Bogo with a confused face."we do have one, put it seems that he escaped before we even got time to to give him the cure"as nick was getting flashbacks of that blackpanther"how did he escape ?"looking at chief Bogo"we don't know how he got out put we do know that he is in the rainforest district. You and Judy will head there and take care of this. Understood?"as both looked at each other"chief Bogo how do we stop him ?"as Judy asked grabbing the case folder.

"you will be using these special cure darts we will pack you both up 10 each, remember you two, there is a savage animal out there killing innocent people as we know it. As nick was thinking about what if something happens to Judy while being in this case He wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself After all she done for him. he couldn't let nothing happened to her. Bogo got up telling them them both that there dismissed, Judy and nick walked out of his office getting ready to work on the case"hey Judy do you think we will be able to catch a walking killing machine?"he says playfully making Judy giggle."you silly fox of course will catch him I mean it just one. How hard could it be"walking to there ZPD vehicle. Coming back from her flashback seeing that the driver opened the door for her coming back to her senses stepping out the door, seeing everyone coming in behind her. As she got out the car she was still holding the picture of her and nick. Walking to the funeral with the driver behind her with an umbrella. anywhere Judy looked she saw nick, even hearing his voice making her dizzy wanting to fall to the ground on her Kneese. She saw everyone following her going into a big church, everyone taking a seat Judy going to the front taking the first everyone sat down in other seats her family next to her as she was looking at the floor whispering once again "nick come back".

 **Well there goes another chapter I hope you enjoyed it. and I'll try to post more early chapters sorry this one took a while I had to re-ride my story on my notebook then my notebook got lost then had to re-re-ride it and finally got to finish it.**

 **Hope you like review/comment thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3 retrospection

**Ya I took a while had a lot of work to do in school I try to put my writing between the work so I can keep working on the new chapters. Put more and more work pops up put finally I got a brake and got to finally start working on the new chapter I hope y'all have been enjoying the story so far I try my best to write it welp enough of me yapping enjoy the chapter.**

judy was just sitting there ignoring the sheep priest talking about the death and the second life. All she was thinking about was nick

flashback*

Judy and nick where driving down the highway getting into the rainforest district. Judy was just paying attention to the road wanting to get this job over with nick was wondering what if they failed this case. Something could go wrong,someone could get hurt,I might loose Judy. As all of this was running cycles around his mine. Judy looked at him with a curious face."nick are you alright?" As nicked came back to his senses Looking at her with a worried face. "Y...ya I'm fine Judy nothing wrong just seeing the rain fall" as he looked at her with a straight face. Nick looked forward noticing a lion run pass the car. Judy stopped the car with full brake. While the car was stopping nick hold Judy back to her seat with his paw thinking she was going to go fly out of her seat.

"um nick you can take your paw back now"as nick looked at her with a blush face"oh sorry I...I thought you didn't have your seat belt in"as Judy got out the car following the trace of the lion. Nick got out the car getting beside her seeing scratch marks all over trees "well we gonna have to go on foot now nick just looked at those big marks on the trees "y...ya I'll get the equipment" as nick ran back to the ZPD car to get the tranquilizer and the darts, giving Judy her tranquilizer and her dart"thanks nick" as Judy jumped into the forest and nick following behind her leaving the ZPD vehicle parked on the side of the road. They followed the tracks of the lion and the closer they got the bigger the scratches got "hey Judy, do you think we're gonna be his next meal?"as Judy give a little giggle"no Nick don't say that we are train ZPD officers we can handle this" as nick just sighed and swallowed in fear. They took some stairs into a very high tree getting to higher ground and seeing the view of the hole rainforest.

"Where could he of gone?" As nick looked down seeing nothing,not even leafs moving just the harsh rain falling"does this place ever stop raining"as he whipes off the water from his face" Judy just giggled. As her ears stand up to hear a sound coming from under them "nick I think I hear him, he climbing this way"as nick looked around thinking what they could do coming up with nothing"what do we do Judy?" Judy looked at a bridge that Did not look supportive "nick we gonna have to cross this bridge"as nick looked at the bridge with his his eyes widened turning his head back to her with a confused face"okay ya sure better die from high distance then get eating alive great plan" Judys ears popped back up hearing the the tiger coming faster climbing the stairs "we don't have time to argue he coming and fast"as nick saw the lion jump pushing him to the bridge loosing his weapon falling into the dark of the rainforest "NO"as nick looked down seeing it disappear. as the lion turning around about to attack Judy.

Judy pulled out her gun getting ready to fire at him as she was about to fire,the lion swing hitting the gun of her hands "JUDY"nick screamed as he ran to the tiger pushing him Away from her. Nick looked at the tiger with a fear face"oh boy"as the tiger got in position getting ready to swing. Judy grabbed nick paw pushing him away from the swing put wasn't fast enough getting scratched in the face. Nick falling to the floor in pain. But was quick enough to get up and follow Judy getting on the bridge the lion following them crossing the bridge. As they kept running feeling the bridge falling apart not being able to support the weight.

judy came back to her senses getting called up to say a few word for nick. She looked at the sheep getting up to go to the front to say a few words. Climbing a few steps getting to the microphone. As she was about to speak she saw nick sitting right where she was sitting. He just waved looking at her with a smile on his face and getting up walking to the exit. As nick slowly turning his head saying words only she heard "goodbye Judy" as Judy hearing those words running to nick with full tears on her eyes. Everyone in the crowd standing up looking at her. While nick walking away while the doors closing behind him Judy kept running slamming right threw the closed doors seeing only rain and the vehicles parked. She only stayed there while everyone coming close to her and there looking at her as she was looking forward remembering the last flashback.

Nick turning his head seeing the lion jump to them. Nick quick thinking grabbing Judy throwing her to the other side at the end of the bridge, grabbing an antidote while the lion is falling on him stabbing him putting to much pressure on the bridge making it collapse. Falling into the abyss of the rainforest. Nick closing his eyes having the lion on top of running seeing nick fall into the darkness with tears in her eyes"NICK !" As final Judy came to her senses saying last words"I'm sorry"collapsing to the flood

 **Well there you have it I hope y'all enjoyed it and hope to get some reviews to see how I did (and ya I kinda rushed in the story a little)I hope y'all liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: the path

**There you go another chapter late again. Now I'm taking my drivers Ed and it a pain. now I'll keep writing more chapters don't worry what is Judy thinking will she be able to fine nick ? Is John actually a good person ? We will see. I hope y'all are enjoying the story and thanks for some good comments gives me good support enjoy**

It been three weeks since the accident. The ZPD been searching day and night, there has been no trace or luck on finding nick or the lion. The search been getting tiring, The officers have been putting out rumors. Nick is dead,he got eaten,he disappeared,the jungle ate him. Chief Bogo was getting tired of the rumors put he new they were right. Judy was finally waking up seeing a full sun shining outside the window. Rapidly she was blinking her eyes trying to sit up put couldn't feel her bogo coming in her room leaving some documents on her desk not noticing that she was awake. Judy sitting up on her bed. As chief Bogo was about to leave the room walking out the door he heard."chief ?" As he quickly turned and saw Judy sitting up on the bed"officer hops your finally awake. We need a nurse over here the officer has finally awaken." As he was screaming out a rabbit nurse came quickly running holding a clip board in her paw walking inside the bedroom."ms Judy how are you feeling today ?" As Judy laying back on the pillow she didn't feel like expressing herself on what was running threw her mind.

"I'm fine just with a headeck that all" as the bunny was writing on the clipboard and checking on her, Judy just looked at chief Bogo."how long was I out ?" As chief Bogo looked at her with a straight face"two weeks hops, there has not been any sign of nick Wilde or the lion no trace we have looked threw every corner of the rainforest no luck we had" Judy just laying there with a sad face and her ears droopy."we are calling of the search hops. It been days already it time to move on" chief Bogo just walking out the door while Judy laying there"ms hops I think you should head back home and relax for a while to get this all out of you. Go back to bunnyborrow. Go stay with your family for while"as Judy looked at the nurse with a sad face"I can't go they need me here." As the nurse was about to walk out the door"and so does your family"walking out the door. Judy trying to get out of bed. Trying to get her legs back to work a nurse came into he room to help her."ms Judy take it nice and easy" Judy forcing herself to get up "I have to find nick" as she fell to the ground "ms Judy please take your time you need to get used to your legs again"as Judy standing Up grabbing the folder seeing inside the documents of nick. And seeing the picture of them two. After 3 hours Judy was finally walking. She got some new fresh cloth and put it on.

She walked out the hospital with the picture in her pocket She new she couldn't give up put she new she had to go see her family. She got in a bus and went straight to her apartment she went inside the building seeing nobody. lucky for Judy she always had a spare key hidden. She went up the stairs looked for the key and went inside her apartment For how long she was gone the apartment looked even worst then before the walls where falling apart the bed was full of moist and black on it. She grabbed her logish of her cloth and her icarrots and MP3 player. As she was about to leave her apartment she saw one last thing she new she had to get rid of. She grabbed the fox repellent from the trash can opening her window throwing it as far as she could not carrying where it will go. She ran out the door getting to the train station. She looked at the time for the trains when they will be leaving. Sadly no train was going to bunnyborrow. Judy in a rush looking around. As she was quickly turning left to right she noticed an odd animal he had shades on. Red fur and a Hawaiian shirt.

Judy walked up to the person and and tapping them on the shoulder"nick ?" As the person turning around with an angry face"who are you?" As Judy knowing it wasn't nick she ran away with her eyes tearing up. As she was running she tripped over a plastic bag with her logish falling with her and cloth flying everywhere. As she was tearing up grabbing her cloth seeing again the picture of nick she put her paws on her face and started to cry even more the fox ran up to her. "Hay lady are you alright" as Judy put her head up to see the fox."ya I'm fine"she grabbed all her cloth and put it back in her logish. As Judy was walking away the fox noticed the picture on the ground "hay excuse me miss you dropped your picture"Judy stopping Turn around seeing the fox coming up to her."thank you"as she grabs the picture holding it up to her face"hay are you okay miss is there something I could do for you. I'm really sorry for how I acted back there I missed my train and well got me in a bad mood"

as Judy looked at the fox"it okay and sorry for hearing that you lost your train. My train won't go to where I'm going" as the fox looked at her intrested"where are you heading miss ?" As the fox looked at her with a straight face"bunnyborrow" as the fox looked at her with a smile"well I think I can give you a ride there missy if you would like I can give you a lift." As Judy looked away "no I'm fine I'll find another way"as the fox followed behind her"miss I now your scared put please this is my way of saying sorry and I don't think another train gonna be heading over there anytime soon"as Judy looked at the train schedules and noticed that there isn't going to be a train going to bunnyborrow for a while. She looked at the fox again asking herself. Is he an normal fox or will he do something she didn't have much of a choice"alright I'll go mr-" as the fox grabbed her hand to shake it"Ned, John ned" as shaking her hand with tight grip"Judy, judy hops nice to meet you"as the fox stopped shaking her hand"thee Judy hops officer Judy hops ?" While Judy was looking at him"y-yes" the fox jumped up laughing "the legendary Judy hops I can't believe I'm helping a legend. I heard all about you ms Judy my wife and I know a lot about you"as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the parking lot"and nick Wilde were is-"as he stopped seeing Judy pulling him back"he's gone"tears falling out of her eyes"oh I'm sorry ms Judy I didn't know"as Judy wiping the tears away"it fine"as her sniffing and watering her eyes. As they finally got to the car Judy opened the door to see a lot of bags and cloth "sorry for the mess. Havent cleaned this rust bucket in a while" as he grabbed the cloth and bags throwing them in the back"it okay I'm used to it"as Judy taking a seat. As John cleaned his side of the car he sit down turning on the car riding of to bunnyborrow.


	5. Chapter 5: road trip

**Here you go another chapter complete I hope you enjoy I might be starting on a new story very soon I don't know yet but I might soon hope you enjoy the chapter.**

As the sun shining bright up John beginning to drive off to bunnyborrow"ms Judy this might take us some hours to get there. Get some rest or if you want we can have a friendly chat you and me" as Judy turned her head to look at John giving him a smile "sure why not"John taking of his shades"why are you heading to bunnyborrow ms Judy?" As Judy taking out a picture from her logish. Showing him a picture of all her cousins and parents"I have family there. I wanted to go and see them I haven't seen them in a while what about you do you have family ?" As John looking at her with a uncharacteristic face"well my family kind of complicated right now. I got family right now in the desert region following a Buddhism religion I haven't talked to them in years all I got as a real family is my wife Sarah also a big fan of you." Judy giving him a smile She grabbed the pillow and placed it on a comfortable position to lay on."well I'm gonna try to get some rest it is gonna be a long journey thank you so much for helping me" as John turned his head to look at Judy with a smile on his face."your very welcome ms Judy anything I would do for the hero of zootopia" as Judy begin to fall asleep on the pillow John turned on the radio to listen to some toons lowering the volume low enough for him to be able to hear it and not disturb Judy.

After some hours of driving and radio changes a song popped up that Caught Judy ear waking her up."up next gazelle performing her best new song try everything" Judy begin to wake up listening to the song"hay is that gazelle" as John looked at Judy for a sec then looked at the radio turning up the volume of the radio."this is my favorite song "Judy turning up the volume beginning to sing along with the music" ah I see your a gazelle fan"as John grabbed a box from the back seat"here open it"Judy inspected the box Opening it seeing a lot of stuff inside. The first thing that caught her eye was the t-shirt"OMG this is a gazelle tea shirt"John looking at her with a wide smile"keep it it no use to me anymore"Judy looking at him with a surprise face"really just like that ? I mean I can give you some-"as Judy was caught of by the radio hearing an important announcement from the a news cast"breaking news it been 3 weeks since the disappearance of the fox nick Wilde and the lion Richard Allen put it appears that one of the officers has finally found one of them"Judy looking at the radio with hype face and ears popping up as Judy was doing that John pulled over to a gas station to also listen to the news"we are coming live with our camera man now" Judy grabbed the picture of nick and her from her pocket looking at it getting more exited wispering to herself"please nick come back home" as there was a little bit of static going on"hello ? Hello ? Yes this James coming live on the scene it appears that he is in some sort of tunnel closed to the waterfall creek getting pulled out by the ZPD right now.

At last after 3 weeks we finally have found them"Judy standing up on her seat waiting to hear who it is. John was crossing his arms just smiling at the radio"here he comes right now and it's...it. "Judy with wide open eyes she keeps listening"it the lion the ZPD has found the missing lion Richard Allen has been found it appears that he is not savage anymore reports saying that it was a dart that got him." hearing the news Judy just sit back to her seat knowing that all her faith just went down the drain, she Begin to lay back down on the pillow. John just turning on the car and begin to drive off back into the highway"I'm sorry about your partner ms Judy."John looking at her with a sad face. Judy just ignored him just looking out the window wondering why this had to happen to nick. After a long while of driving they finally arrived. John Turing of the car waking Judy up"ms Judy we're here"Judy waking up slowly seeing John point straight ahead seeing opening the door coming out the car grabbing her logish. Judy coming around the car going to the driver seat looking at John"thank you so much John for helping me"John turning on the car"it been an honor ms Judy stay strong for what been going on stay close to your family for a while"Judy looking at him with a smile"why don't you stay here for a while it already dark. you should stay to rest"John letting go of the stearing wheel turning his head to look at Judy with a smile"no I must keep going ms Judy I must go see my family, you must go your family" Judy feeling happy inside opening the door to the drivers seat giving John a hug"thank you John for everything"John smiling giving Judy a hug back. As Judy let go grabbing her bags and backing away from the car looking at the car"well you take care John"john closing the door"you to ms Judy"as John begin driving off honking the horn with a goodbye. Judy smiling waving goodbye Judy grabbed her logish and begin walking home telling herself she is finally home. Finally somewhere she belongs.


	6. Author note

**Okay so I don't know which way to go. I had two ideas to go with this story but I'm not sure which way you guys want me to go. I had the idea of going with Judy story of how it went on the farm and what could happen next. Or I go with John and see something happen while he is on the road but something secret will happen so I'm gonna let you guys decide.**

 **Also the new story Is not coming out for a while cause my finals are here and hell is gonna be broken loose. I won't be able to start till maybe next month or so put u will keep going with this story while I can.**

 **Okay well that all my news I hope yall been enjoying the story so far and can't wait to see which way you guys want to go.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 6 amnesia

**Okay so I'm finally done with drivers Ed and almost down with my exams but I finally got some time to write the next chapter so I hope y'all enjoy.**

She finally new it she was finally home,finally somewhere she could call home. She grabbed her logish and begin walking to her parents home as she was getting closer, she begin hearing a lot of screaming from inside it sounded like a male voice. She already new who it was it was her father screaming at her siblings. She started to grow a smile, knowing she was positive that she was home now. she put her logish down and nocked on the door, after three nock it went quiet she heard footsteps coming closer to the door as the foot steps stopped, the door started to rotate. As she got nervous thinking what they will say, what she will say. As the door opened stu was holding a lot of playfull equipment"how can I-"as stu stayed there looking at Judy."haii dad"as stu dropped all the equipment looking at her daughter with a shock face. After a long few seconds of staring at her daughter."Judy is that you ?"as stu begin getting closer to her"it me dad, it Judy." As stu begin tearing up getting closer to her daughter giving her a hug."my daughter is back" as Judy begin hugging him back"I missed you to dad"after a long while hug. They begin hearing another pair of foot steps coming to them "stu who's at the-"as bunny looked at the door putting her hand over her mouth"Judy is that you"as Judy puts her head up seeing her mom begin to tear up as well"haii mom it good to see you to" as bunny begin running to Judy full speed joining in the hug"we missed you so much hunny" after a long and family reunion hug they finally let go. Stu grabbed Judy logish and invited her inside. Judy sit on the couch while her parents where sitting on wooden rocking chairs. Listening to her daughter explain what happened.

"Oh man it dark out here, good thing I got night vision on my side." As John was driving threw some curvy mountain roads. He begin turning up the volume to the radio listening to any type of music that would pop up"isn't there any good music playing ?" While he was changing threw radio station he was loosing focus to the road, as a red object came infont of the vehicle. As Johns quick reaction time he Fully stepping on the brake not hitting the object but feeling a slight hit on the side of the front of the car. He stood there in shock for a while until he finally got courage to get out the car. It was windy outside a lot cold then usual he went to the front of the car first viewing the car. Then in the corner of his eye seeing a body on the floor he jumped back in fear. He slowly came approaching the body seeing that it was a fox he was all scratched up,full of blood cuts and bruises all over him. He begin feeling ill and sick after gabbing some air he got close to the body and begin shaking in"hay buddy are you okay ?" No response. He begin feeling scared and his stomach feeling like throwing up. He begin coming down and started to think what to do. He saw a sign of zootopia and begin thinking" I guess back to zootopia it is" he opened the back door of his car and started to set up a confortable place to lay him on. But he remembered all the junk he had he grabbed half of the junk and threw it to the front. He placed some covers,a pillow, and something he could hold him with. He went to the front of the car to get him. When he got back to the front of the car the body was gone he looked around in confused.

He looked on top of the car and saw him standing there in a scared position. He jumped on top of John screaming to his face"it coming IT COMING" as the fox let go and fell back into conscious. John looking at the fox with a scared face he picked him up shaking in fear thinking that he will attck him again but in time he got to put him in the back of his car. He slowly put him in the seat and closed the door"this has been a crazy week" he got back to the drivers seat and turned on the car. he grabbed his phone and begin Dialing he wife. After a few rings she finally picked up."hay hunny listen I might be a little late getting home an accident happened and I don't think I will be making in" as he tuned around to see the fox laying there without moving"no I promise I'll make it home to see our son graduate"as he begin getting upset knowing that he just lied to his own wife."alight you take care to love you to" as he turned back around turning on the car. He started to drive off back to zootopia he begin getting worried what to do when he gets there. He begin getting dizzy he slapped himself comin back to his senses"get yourself together I'm just gonna leave him off at the hospital and go straight back home I promised my wife" as he begin driving back to zootopia. He started looking threw the radio again, as the song of gazelle popped up again"heh this will have to do" as the song kept playing.

As the word"try everything" popped up the fox begin moaning and moving side to side. John pulled the car to the side of the road and turned around to see the fox after a few second he spotted that he was slowly opening his eyes"hay buddy are you alright ?" As the fox jumped up in panic moving around quick in the car. John grabbed him from his shoulders and hold him down"hay buddy it alright your save" as the fox begin coming down"wh-where am I ? Who are you ? Who am I ?" As John turned to turn down the radio volume "oh boy supposed you got amnesia right now"as the fox looked at him confused"what amnesia" as John turned around to turn on the car"it worst then I thought just lay down and get some rest we're heading to zootopia" as the fox popped up thinking"that place sound fimiliar" as John put on full speed"it the biggest city of all around hay look it bunnyborrow" as the fox turned his head to look at the town"seems like a nice place but why does it sound so fimiliar ?" As John handed him a bag of chips"eat up you must be hungry" as the fox grabbed the bag"thank you"as the fox layed there eating. John was wondering if those wounds are hurting him"hay do you feel any pain in those wounds ?" As the fox looked at his body"no it doesn't hurt" as John looked at him with a straight face"well what ever you say"as they kept driving off.

 **Okay I really missed doing this you will be expecting a lot more now sence I'm done. Well not a lot but some still got test to take care off hope y'all enjoyed it leave reviews.**


End file.
